


Hiyokos pain

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Sleep, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Hiyokos sick and mahiru must look after her





	Hiyokos pain

Hiyoko rolled over with a groan, she felt horrible as her bleary eyes blinked open unfocused. She couldn't breathe properly and it felt like it was one hundred degrees in her bed

"Mahiru" she croaked out voice giving way to a harsh cough not even half way into her girlfriends name. "Mahiru" she tries again but it's nothing more then a harsh croak

"Hiyoko, breakfasts ready" mahiru says sweetly as she enters the room stopping once she is before the bed and looking down in concern "hiyoko what's wrong?" She asks worried, it was unlike her not to respond to mahirus voice but a groan in response was all hiyoko could manage to her concern 

Mahiru set the plate on the bedside table before bringing her hand to Hiyokos forehead and then immediately drawing it away "you have a fever" she says but before hiyoko can protest she switches to what hiyoko calls 'mom mode.' 

"I'll go call a doctor and come back with some broth" she picks up the plate of breakfast food and disappears in a shaky breath 

Hiyoko can't protest, she's pretty sure she can't even move her body feels that heavy and while she loved mahiru she always dreaded mom mode. It made her feel like a small child and not the others girlfriend

Mahiru doesn't take long to return to Hiyokos side but instead of mom mode she seems calmer as she helps her girlfriend sit up and places a cold towel on her forehead

"The doctor will be here later, for now you should try to eat something and rest" she smiles softly as she holds a spoonful of broth at her lips making Hiyokos cheeks turn more red from embarrassment rather then fever. "Doctors orders" mahiru encourages and hiyoko opens her mouth swallowing the broth, thankful that it sooths her throat if only a little

They continue like that until hiyoko has finished the broth and mahiru sets the dish aside. "Thank you" hiyoko manages to whisper past her sore throat

Mahiru smiles as she changes the now warm towel on Hiyokos forehead with a cold one "it's fine" she says softly stroking her hair. "Now get some rest I'll wake you when the doctor gets here" hiyoko manages a small nod before she falls into a peaceful sleep


End file.
